Eggrobo
The Eggrobo is a type of Badnik from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is the first humanoid model to appear in the games and is modelled after its creator Dr. Eggman, being built with an egg-shaped body and sporting a design based on the doctor's attire from the Mega Drive/Genesis era of the Sonic series. Versatile and deadly, Eggrobos can fulfill a number of roles in Eggman's operations. With their humanoid structure and higher-level intelligence compared to other Badniks, they can perform more complex tasks and operate various devices and machinery, such as Eggman's Egg Mobile hovercraft. In combat, they are typically equipped with jet packs on their backs that allow them to fly and carry powerful laser guns. Game appearances Sonic & Knuckles Eggrobos make their debut in Sonic & Knuckles. In Sonic's campaign, they appear in the Sky Sanctuary Zone when Dr. Eggman deploys them from the newly-launched Death Egg. Eggrobos are the only Badnik to appear in this stage and Sonic will run into one shortly after it flies in from the background. They typically hover in one place and will fire laser beams at the player. Like all enemies in the game, the Eggrobo can be destroyed with a single attack. In Knuckles' campaign, a single Eggrobo antagonises Knuckles throughout the game. After this Eggrobo throws a bomb at him, Knuckles chases the robot all over Angel Island and must confront it as it pilots each of the various Egg Mobile mechs used by Eggman in Sonic's game. Knuckles will finally corner the Eggrobo at Sky Sanctuary, but the Badnik uses an Egg Mobile equipped with a grappling claw to capture him. The Eggrobo holds Knuckles in place while Mecha Sonic attacks, but Knuckles gets free of the claw and Mecha Sonic inadvertently destroys the Eggrobo. Sonic R An Eggrobo appears as an unlockable character in Sonic R. It can be unlocked by collecting all of the Sonic Tokens in Regal Ruin and then defeating it in the subsequent one-on-one race. The Eggrobo is a robotic counterpart of Dr. Eggman, just as Metal Sonic, Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles are robot doubles of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. It is relatively slower than other characters, although it does have superior cornering ability. It can hover over water for a few seconds (as opposed to Amy or Eggman who can hover over it indefinitely) and is capable of firing homing missiles at other racers after collecting ten rings. Sonic Generations Eggrobos return after a long absence in Sonic Generations' Sky Sanctuary stage. For the most part, their behaviour hasn't changed since Sonic & Knuckles and they still float in one spot whilst firing lasers at Sonic. In Act 2 when playing as Modern Sonic, some Eggrobos will fire a spread of laser blasts, greatly increasing their chances of hitting the player. There is also a black-coloured variant that can fire homing missiles from its head. Sonic Mania Eggrobos appear once more in Sonic Mania, but not as regular enemies. In the game's story, five elite Eggrobos known as the Hard-Boiled Heavies are sent by Dr. Eggman to Angel Island where they excavate a mysterious gemstone called the Phantom Ruby. Upon excavation, the Ruby's energy is released and the Eggrobos are transformed by its power. While gaining new forms and abilities, the Heavies are also driven insane and rebel against Eggman, attempting to keep the Phantom Ruby for themselves. As well as the Hard-Boiled Heavies, standard Eggrobos also appear in the game. Four Eggrobos accompany the Heavy Gunner during the boss fight in Studiopolis Zone Act 1, with one piloting the Gunner's helicopter while the others fly alongside wielding batons. These Eggrobos do not attack the player and likewise cannot be attacked. Instead, the Heavy Gunner attacks by firing rockets from its bazooka. It fires in volleys of three, with two red rockets and one smaller blue one. The player can roll or jump into the blue rocket and hit it, sending it veering off-course and blasting into one of the Eggrobos. After deflecting four blue rockets, all of the Eggrobos will be destroyed and the fight will end with the Heavy Gunner fleeing. Eggrobos also appear in the game's final stage, the Titanic Monarch Zone. Here, they appear to be operating a series of rapid-transit vehicles that the player can board in order to progress through the level. Comic appearances Sonic the Comic Eggrobos have also appeared in the UK-published Sonic the Comic. In STC, Eggrobos had camera optics that fed live images straight to Dr. Robotnik's command centre on the Death Egg. Some Eggrobos have even been equipped with cloaking devices to become invisible. Archie Comics In Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog series, the Eggrobos were referred to as "Eggbots" and were not created by Robotnik, but by his nephew Snively. They hatched from large egg-like capsules and were equipped with various tools as well as their standard armaments. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Badniks Category:Eggman Machines